Instant déclencheur
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Tripwire" d'Inverse Calico : Combien serait-il facile de succomber au regard de ce démon, de se soumettre à sa volonté et à la promesse de la chaleur de son corps pressé si intimement contre le sien, mais Mamori n'était pas une fille facile. Hiruma va découvrir qu'il est plus difficile que prévu de voler un baiser. OS HiruMamo


_Auteur : Inverse Calico_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>Instant déclencheur<p>

* * *

><p>Mamori se mouvait avec une résolution extravagante, s'activant du balai et du chiffon avec une vigueur inhabituelle même pour elle, consciente de la silhouette affalée au fond de la salle et de la façon dont ses yeux ne la quittaient pas à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ces derniers temps.<p>

Elle essuya une goutte de sueur qui lui coulait sur la figure et lui coula un très bref regard à la dérobée, se demandant s'il était plus sage de s'enfuir loin de lui ou de lui tenir tête. Les deux faisaient germer des idées dans son esprit qui n'étaient pas pour les jeunes filles sages mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser et si elle connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le disait son langage corporel, eh bien, lui non plus. Cela faisait des moins, voire des années si elle était honnête avec elle-même, que ça la guettait.

Peut-être que ça avait débuté la première fois qu'elle lui avait tenue tête, la première fois qu'elle lui avait montré que parmi tous les élèves et les adultes de l'école elle serait la seule à ne pas abdiquer. Il adorait se débattre et avoir affaire à un ennemi de son rang. Ou alors elle s'était fait avoir le jour où elle avait marché -on l'avait poussé, plutôt- dans ses bras il y a deux semaines. C'était bien trop facile de se rappeler l'embrasse rapide au milieu des félicitations qui pleuvaient, le toucher accidentel de leurs peaux alors que ses doigts avaient glissés sous son tee-shirt alors qu'il la remettait sur ses pieds, le coup d'œil calculateur qu'il avait posé sur ses seins pressés contre son uniforme trempé de sueur, et son cœur à elle qui s'emballait tellement qu'elle avait sérieusement considéré s'évanouir. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas le percevoir à travers la main qu'elle avait posé au creux de son épaule et de son cou.

N'empêche, qu'importe ce que c'était, qu'importe cet instant déclencheur de réalisation, de reconnaissance, de _désir_ avait été, Mamori était raisonnablement sûre de ne pas l'avoir fait délibérément.

Non, toutes choses bien considérées, Mamori n'était pas surprise de se faire suivre par ce prédateur d'Hiruma Youichi. Et elle n'était pas vraiment contre se faire capturer. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait rester plantée là quand il y avait du travail à faire ou qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Les règles du jeu marchaient ici aussi.

Elle tourna son attention vers le vestiaire et étouffa un grognement en voyant les uniformes jetés aux quatre vent par terre après le départ précipité de l'équipe.

Quand elle commença à se pencher pour les ramasser, il bougea.

Le dos de Mamori se fracassa contre la rangée de casiers avec un bruit qui fit écho dans la petite pièce. Elle hoqueta, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et elle brandit le manche du balai entre leurs corps. Le bout du manche était calé sous son menton à lui, bloquant sa descente.

Son souffle effleurait sa bouche alors qu'ils haletaient tous les deux, ses doigts à lui serrant un peu plus ses épaules à elle. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent. C'était bien trop brusque ! Est-ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était l'un de ses coéquipiers ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que c'était comme ça qu'on traitait une femme qui avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui demandait, avait fait face à tous les défis qu'il lui avait lancé, était resté éveillée des nuits durant avec des pensées déplacées sur ses longs doigts sur son corps ? Est-ce ainsi qu'on traitait une femme auquel il avait montré tous les signes (à lui) de respect ? Les mords pour le rabrouer en des termes éloquents s'envolèrent avec son incapacité à reprendre son souffle alors elle se contenta de hausser le menton d'un air de défi, de plonger son regard dans ces yeux de démon brûlant, son propre feu rencontrant le sien.

"Non," siffla-t-elle, carrant ses épaules contre les casiers pour avoir plus de résistance face à son poids contre elle alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur son balai. "Demande d'abord."

"Putain d'manager..." Grogna-t-il, une main glissant de son épaule à son cou pour courir avec étonnamment de tendresse dans ses cheveux.

Elle se pressa contre lui, à moitié pour le repousser à moitié pour l'inviter, le balai entre leurs corps la seule barricade, et appuya plus fort sur sa trachée, sentant ses hanches s'aligner avec les siennes, ses jambes se glisser dans l'écart entre ses cuisses musclées.

"Demande.D'abord," répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme, chaque mot envoyant de l'air chaud contre sa bouche, la distance entre eux si infime qu'elle en était presque négligeable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui c'était ses yeux, aux pupilles dilatées qui noyaient l'iris, noir et farouche et enflammé.

Combien serait-il facile de succomber au regard de ce démon, de se soumettre à sa volonté et à la promesse de la chaleur de son corps pressé si intimement contre le sien, mais Mamori n'était pas une fille facile. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur ses dents en son propre rictus.

"Hiruma." La tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son corps augmenta quand elle dit son nom d'une voix si sourde. Ses mains vibraient contre elle, et une goutte de sueur glissa de sa clavicule à la sienne. "Demande-moi."

Il éclata de rire à bout de souffle, quelque chose de plus doux et de choquant que son caquètement habituel, et sa tête se pencha sur le côté, effaçant la pression du balai sur sa gorge. Mamori pencha la tête pour le regarder avoir du mal à se reprendre. Les paupières s'abaissèrent quelque peu sur les orbes fantomatiques et il trembla plus que jamais contre elle. Mamori regardait sa pomme d'Adam avec fascination et une pensée trouble à l'idée de passer sa langue sur ce point de tension l'effleura. Sa bouche à lui trouva l'air près de son oreille à elle et mit ses nerfs à fleur de peau de par son murmure haché.

"Putain d'manager, _s'il te plait_."

Et Mamori s'en alla toucher les flammes, laissant le balai glisser de ses mains et rebondir oublié sur le sol alors qu'elle prenait dans son poing le tissu de son vêtement par-dessus son cœur qui battait la chamade et le tirait encore plus vers elle qu'elle ne l'aurait su possible.

"D'accord."

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : Si ce n'est pas très clair à la fin, sachez que c'est Hiruma qui embrasse Mamori dès qu'elle lui donne son accord. J'ai toujours un mal fou à retranscrire la possession en français parce qu'en anglais "son" et "sa" n'ont rien à voir avec le masculin et le féminin des noms. Des fois c'est important de savoir c'est la main de qui qui fait le premier pas. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu au fil du texte. En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bonne lecture !<strong>

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
